


...And They Were Girlfriends

by XiroPaine



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiroPaine/pseuds/XiroPaine
Summary: Tomoe and Himari seem to be on different pages in regards to the nature of their relationship.





	...And They Were Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> There was a fic I read long ago with the tumblr prompt (which I can’t find) that goes something like “once I offhandedly said ‘I love you’ when we were kids but never thought of it as anything, but you thought it was a confession and that we’ve been dating this whole time.” Anyways, I thought it’d be funny to do with TomoHima and since I haven’t really seen any fics on them lately, I thought it’d be something fun and lighthearted to write.
> 
> Update: I originally wrote this with the Udagawas having two dads before I remembered that they had a mom appear in an event so I changed it :)

Friday evenings without an Afterglow live scheduled meant only one thing to Himari: movie night with Tomoe. A sacred and hard forged tradition the two had enthusiastically shared since the dawn of their friendship. Maybe not since the dawn of their friendship, that’s a bit exaggerated, but a really long time nevertheless.

There was a light hop to her step as she made her way from the tennis courts, humming basslines to her favorite songs as her eyes followed the swirls of red and orange painting the twilight sky. She would rendezvous with Tomoe at the front gate of the school after their respective club meetings, just like always. But today, an extra body stood beside her tall and undoubtedly gorgeous best friend. The other girl seemed nervous, if the way her knees buckled was any indication. But Himari was more focused at how Tomoe fisted her hands in her jacket pockets, shifting her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. The tell-tale signs that Tomoe was in an awkward situation she was much too kind to excuse herself out of.

Usually Himari would have no problem stepping in and diffusing the situation for the sake of her friend, but something had caught her ear that caused her to quickly duck to the other side of the fence post.

“Ah, I, well—ugh—that’s nice of you to offer, but,” she heard Tomoe answer with an uncomfortable chuckle. Himari could already mentally picture Tomoe rubbing the back of her neck—a nervous tick of hers—despite her hiding spot. “You see, I’m, um, kinda already seeing someone, y’know? I’m sure we could, like, still hang out as friends at some point, but not as, like, a date...uh, sorry ‘bout that.”

Himari wasn’t quite sure if she heard correctly. Was Tomoe dating someone and didn’t think to tell her? Last she checked, Tomoe never went on dates. Or like, talked about ever wanting to go on dates, or even gushing over anyone really. So what the heck changed and why was she not in the know about it? That was definitely some sort of breech in the best friend code or something, surely. Himari wasn’t one to get furious easily—annoyed, maybe, but not full-on angry— but she did get aggravated at the fact that Tomoe would keep important things from her, considering how close they were with each other. 

Demanding answers, Himari stomped over to where Tomoe was still standing, who nearly jumped out of her own skin at how Himari seemed to be coming towards her about to strangle the poor drummer.

“H-hey, Himari! Wh-what’s up? Bad day at tennis today?” Tomoe gulped at the death glare directed at her, full knowing that a truly fuming Himari, as rare as they come, was not a force to be reckoned with. 

“I’ll tell you what’s up!” Himari’s fury quickly turned to the course of angry pout mode as she pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. “When were you planning on telling me you were dating somebody!”

“Tell… telling you?” Tomoe inquired, absolutely bewildered. “I-I didn’t think I had to tell you? Wouldn’t you already know? Con-considering you’re the one I’m dating?”

Himari was now the one to be shell-shocked. “Dating?! We’re dating?! Since when?! I don’t remember this happening!”

“You know, when we were like nine and there were those boys from 6th grade that kept picking on you so finally I decided to step up and defend you.”

“Tomoe, that was when you got a black eye for starting a fight against three guys back in elementary school! Why would that have to do with us dating?!”

“Well, I… wow, this… this is really stupid now that I really think about it,” Tomoe ended up muttering in embarrassment as she came to a realization.

“Why on earth would you think we’ve been dating since elementary school?!” Himari was practically hollering now. Not so much out of anger anymore, but rather being flabbergasted at the entirety of their current situation. “We were kids, Tomoe! Kids! We hadn’t even hit puberty yet! When I was still almost as tall as you, but then you just had to shoot up like a beanstalk, didn’t you?!”

“I mean… after those guys ran away, you came to check on the bruise forming on my face,” Tomoe tried to recall calmly, despite Himari’s bolsterous remarks, “You saying how reckless and stupid what I did was, but also thanked me for protecting you. And then you also said ‘I love you’ and then kissed my cheek where I was punched. ALSO! To be fair, they never did bother you after that.”

“By the gods, Tomoe, you absolute idiot!” Himari exclaimed, hiding her flaring cheeks in her hands. “We were in elementary school! Plus, I do that with everyone!”

“I dunno… you’re pretty clingy, Himari. I doubt you cuddle Tsugu as much as you do with me. And you know how huggable Tsugu is. I just thought you were, I dunno, pretty casual about PDA and stuff, even in the platonic sense.”

“Because it was all supposed to be platonic!” Himari desperately tried to explain herself. “What about all those times I… I don’t know, gushed about boys or… or when I went ‘if you were a boy, I’d never let you go.’”

“Ma gushes about male celebrities on tv all the time but it’s not like she’s gonna leave Mom any time soon! Plus, I kinda figured you had a gender swap fantasy or something… I dunno?! Look, I wasn’t gonna call you out on it when it was practically harmless…”

“I can’t believe this!” Himari threw her hands up into the air. “You thought we were dating this WHOLE time?! Like… We’ve never even kissed or anything, you realize this right?!”

“I just assumed you wanted to take it slow… okay. Really, really slow. Actually, now that you mention it… Jeez, this sounds so stupid now, I’m such a dumbass!” Tomoe muttered in defeat, smacking her palm to her face. “I’m sorry for thinking we were dating, Himari.”

“Tomoe, you moronic disaster of a lesbian!” Himari called out feverishly. She was so frenetic over the whole situation she ended up fisting the lapels of Tomoe’s uniform jacket with both hands, “You are so utterly stupid and I love you.”

Before Tomoe even had the chance to process it entirely, fevered lips met hers in a fiery kiss. It was purely out of instinct that she managed to reciprocate, else she would have stood there like a dumbfounded puppy. As they broke for air, Himari released a gratifying sigh. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“I—well, then… why didn’t you?” Tomoe stuttered in disbelief.

“I—” it was Himari’s turn to be speechless, cheeks hardly capable of getting any redder. She turned away slightly in her embarrassment, “I was afraid things were just supposed to be platonic between us.”

Tomoe couldn’t help but laugh, enveloping Himari into a tight hug, “We’re both huge idiots.”

“Yeah~,” Himari replied with a giggle, easily nuzzling closer, “I guess we are.”

“So, we’re dating now, right?” Tomoe double-checked, “Just so we’re on the same page this time.”

“If records are correct,” Himari answered with a smile, “we’ve been dating since 4th grade.”

Tomoe flashed the widest grin, giving the shorter girl one last squeeze before letting go and leading them—hands intertwined—towards their neighborhood. “So we have, and we also have movie night planned tonight. Which if records are correct, it’s your turn to pick.”

They both knew Himari would pick a movie that Tomoe would be impartial about until they got 45 minutes into the film, end up cuddling halfway through, and then they would both get too emotionally invested by the end of it. Maybe even falling asleep until they woke up in the middle of the night to properly get themselves in bed. Just a typical movie night, same as always. Except now it was so much more than that.


End file.
